


Ryan the Dad Guy

by VagabondSC



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Baby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondSC/pseuds/VagabondSC
Summary: Sam dreaded the moment she had to face Ryan with the truth
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Original Character(s), Ryan Haywood/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Ryan the Dad Guy

Sam peeked around every corner before she turned, spent as much time as she could in the bathroom, and so far, she had done an amazing job of avoiding Ryan.  
She knew he would be suspicious when she didn’t turn up for lunch. She always met up with him for that. And then she had been invited to the rooster teeth podcast with Gavin, so she’d been gone for a couple more hours. Gavin had headed back to their office, and she spent over an hour working remotely from a laptop in the back corner of Barbara’s office. 

Barb had only smiled sympathetically at her tear stained face and turned the lights down so she would be harder to see. Now, though, it was almost the end of the day and she had to make her way to the complete other side of the building. She had received a frantic email from Sarah asking if she could come authorize something because Trevor had already left for the day.

Sam had hesitantly agreed, knowing that the support room was entirely too risky but having no choice.  
She cleaned herself up and creeped towards her destination. She knew if she ended up running into her boyfriend, she would be forced to face the truth right then and there. Ryan wasn’t great with waiting and had even less patience when he thought someone was lying.  
She practically tiptoed past the office, sighing in relief when she heard the guys screaming at each other from the inside. He definitely couldn’t confront her in the middle of a let’s play. 

She quickly whipped the door of the support room open, shutting it behind her and letting out a relieved breath.  
Sarah was the only one in there, a smile on her face as she stood. 

“Thank god you’re here. They’re all next door filming AHWU but I need someone to look at this and Trevor left early.”

Sam nodded, a far away look in her eyes.  
“Anything you need. What’s up?”

Sarah nodded towards the back. “I just threw it in the play pals room. Go check it out.”

Sam headed back in that direction, pushing the door open and she spoke absentmindedly.  
“What’s this again?”

“Just that new prop for the video next week and if it’s not right I need to order it now.”

Sam’s head rose to see what she was talking about and her eyes widened when they locked onto a set of stormy ocean blue ones.  
Sarah slammed the door closed behind her with a “I’m so sorry, Sam!”

She turned to leave the room, panic rising up in her gut. 

“Sarah, you lock that door until I tell you otherwise!” Ryan yelled, and they both heard the padlock click into place with another apology from the red haired girl. 

Sam’s shoulders dropped down in defeat, but the panic was quickly overtaking her body. 

She turned to face Ryan in one last attempt at keeping herself together.  
“Ry, if you just let this go, I swear to god I’ll explain everything tonight. Just please let it go.” She gave him the saddest eyes she could muster, hoping it would be enough to convince him. 

He only raised an eyebrow at the girl. “So you’re admitting that something is wrong and you’ve been avoiding me?”

She nodded. 

“I need to know what’s going on in order to fix it, Sam.”  
She shook her head, tears already forming in her eyes. She wasn’t going to make it through this conversation without completely breaking down. She pulled into herself, wrapping her arms around her body and leaning against the wall. Ryan couldn’t help but notice how small and fragile the girl looked. It was almost frightening. 

“There’s nothing for you to fix. The deed’s already been done and there’s nothing we can do about it so let’s just wait until later.”

She already knew he wasn’t gonna accept that answer,but it was her last ditch effort at keeping herself sane. 

“You know what? I’m tired of waiting until later. You’ve been acting weird for weeks and I want, no I need to know why! Are you tired of me already? Are you seeing someone else?”

She glared at him for his last comment.  
“No I’m not seeing someone else! Why the fuck would you even say that?”

He shrugged dramatically, raising his voice to match hers.  
“What am I supposed to think, Samantha? You’ve been disappearing for hours at a time? Sleeping more than usual? How about the fact that you’ve been cold for weeks now and all of a sudden I’m getting ignored. Kinda feels like you’re done with me.”

Sam pinched her nose, already feeling the headache that was forming.  
“If you would just wait until we got home, I would tell you everything, Ryan. I don’t wanna do this here.”

He adamantly shook his head. “No we need to do this right here and now. I can’t take whatever shit is happening right now. I don’t like to be lied to and if that’s what I’m gonna get then I’m out.”

Sam finally burst into tears, wrapping her arms around herself again and sinking to the floor as she sobbed.  
She was gonna have to do this alone. Ryan was leaving and now she wasn’t even gonna have a choice.  
He stood, bewildered, watching the girl who he’d never seen shed a single tear in six years as she bawled her eyes out on the ground. 

He leaned down, wearily putting a hand on her knee.  
“Babe? I need to know what’s wrong.”

She didn’t give herself time to second guess her words.  
“I’m pregnant.”

Ryan stopped. Stopped moving, breathing. If anything, it only further confirmed her fears of being a single mother. 

She stumbled over her words. “I had a suspicion this morning and took a test when I got to work.”  
He just stared at her with an open mouth, making the small blonde more uneasy than she already was.  
They sat in silence for several more seconds before Ryan finally moved. He stood up so quickly that it made her jump, his face filled with wonder.  
“Are you sure?”

She nodded, her face still miserable. “I’m sure. I took three tests.”

“I’m gonna be a dad!”  
His face turned to one of amazement and joy as he stared at the love of his life. But she didn’t have the same facial expression he did. Infact, she still looked miserable. He frowned at her reaction. 

“Why don’t you seem excited? We’re gonna be parents!”

Sam immediately burst into heavy tears. While she was relieved that he wasn’t mad or going to abandon her, she still didn’t know how she felt about this whole thing.  
“What if we’re terrible parents? What if the kid hates me? What am I supposed to do.”

Ryan plopped down next to Sam, wrapping an arm around the girl while grinning from ear to ear.  
“There’s no way we’re gonna be terrible parents and our kid certainly won’t hate you. The fact that you’re even worrying about it proves you’re gonna be great at it. Besides, I’ve seen you with your nieces and nephews. We’re gonna figure this out together. Because we love each other and a baby isn’t gonna change that. It’s only going to make it better.”

Sam sniffled a little bit, nodding her head and leaning into her boyfriend. She was still terrified out of her mind, and the thought of screwing things up had crossed her mind on more than one occasion. But as the two sat on the floor quietly discussing all the exciting parts about the next eighteen years, she calmed down enough that the two decided to head home. 

A loud knock startled them both as they looked up at the small window looking into the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin and Jeremy grinned back at them, though they could both see the worry behind their smiles. Nobody liked when things got weird in the office. It threw off the very careful balance of the group that kept things running. 

Jeremy practically yelled so they would be heard.  
“Are you guys still fighting or can I open the door yet?”

He grinned and disappeared when they both smiled at him, hopefully going to get Sarah to unlock the door. 

Ryan full out grinned at Sam as he helped her up off the ground. “You know, I think we’re forgetting the biggest perk of us having a baby.”

She raised an eyebrow. “The fact that I can’t get double pregnant?”

He chuckled, but shook his head. “While that perk will definitely be explored, I’m talking about the fact that you’ve created a no shenanigans bubble around you for the next nine months and that means both of our desks are now a moonball free zone.”

She laughed and gave him a kiss as the door opened and Jeremy appeared.  
“You’re right, that is the best perk.”

“What’s the best perk?”

Sam shared a look with Ryan, shrugging her shoulders as he turned to one of the couple’s closest friends.  
“Sam’s new moonball free zone is really gonna benefit the Diet Coke cans that live half full on my desk.”

Jermey stared at the two of them in confusion and Sam swore she could hear the dialup noise go off in his brain before his eyes widened. 

He rapidly looked back and forth between the two of them, a happy look of awe on his face.  
“You… and you… you’ve made… oh god.”

The couple laughed and Jeremy bolted forward, scooping them both, carefully, into a hug and making them flinch with his shout.  
“A HAYWOOD BABY.”

This then set off Gavin’s shriek of surprise where he stood in the support room doorway. He then proceeded to run out of the room yelling as he went. 

Jeremy pulled out of the hug with a sheepish, but still incredibly happy look on his face. “The whole company knows now. There’s no escaping that.”

Sam and Ryan both shrugged and looked to each other, smiles still gracing their faces.  
“Ah well.”  
Sam couldn’t help but grin as the feeling of how lucky she was washed over her.


End file.
